


close to you

by fearlesswind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/fearlesswind
Summary: “Please wake up-p” He mumbles under his breath. Closer and closer, Lance carefully places his head over Keith’s chest. Kosmo sniffs his hair, but he ignores him. He can feel Keith’s steady heartbeat right over his ear, a reminder that he was alive. That he was still here; with them; with him.“You have to come back Keith” His voice breaks “Please, we just got you back. Don’t leave again” Don’t leave me again.I just want to be by your side





	close to you

The rush of people is what wakes him up. Lance slowly opens his eyes, noticing a nurse quickly going over to him and talking rapidly at someone else. He blinks once, before burrowing himself further into the bed. More people flood the room, familiar voices dancing all around. He can’t bring himself to open his eyes again. Everything hurts. His limbs ache, exhaustion weighing them down. What was he doing before all of this?

His mother speaks  somewhere across the room in rapid Spanish but he can’t understand a single word. Veronica answers and he can hear his sister Rachel crying in the corner of the room. Really what in the fuck was going on?

A sharp pain shoots through his lower right arm, making him scream in pain. Someone pushes him back on the bed, but the pain is uncomfortable. Lance just wants to sleep a thousand years, and maybe never wake up. Was that too much?

The pain subdues instantly. He exhales in relief, slumping back onto the bed. The ache over his body now feels like a numbness, dulling his every sense and movement. More talking envelops the room as the nurses and doctors rush out. For a small instant, Lance hears the mess over by the hall, but soon after the door closes.

He opens his eyes, taking in the scene in front of him. All of his family is gathered around him, his mother and Rachel sobbing as they hug each other. Veronica looks like she was on the verge of crying as well as she clings to their father. Marco and Luis were somewhere in the room, but he can’t see them anywhere.

“Mom” His voice feels like sandpaper. His mother appears right next to him, clutching his hands to her chest “Mom...What happened?” His head throbs as tears spill from his mother’s eyes.

“Ay mijo” She’s on the verge of sobbing “I thought we lost you. I thought we lost you all over again”

_What?_

Lance blinks once, twice, before an image flashes on his mind. A warmth floods over his chest, a feeling he had grown accustomed to. _Red, Red is that you?_ Similar to a rumble pounds over his head, easing him a little bit. Another force takes over; a calm and serene feeling floods his mind. _Blue._

The memory explodes before his eyes. The battle, Red not responding, Veronica in danger, Lance almost dying (again), Sendak having the upper hand, the Atlas, the unknown indestructible robot, Voltron winning once again, Voltron disbanding to save Earth, saving Earth, crashing with their lions. Almost dying (again and again).

Red grumbles in concern, trying her best to calm him down. Obviously it doesn’t work. At all. A beeping sound echoes through the room, the rate picking up with every second that passes. His mother rubs her hands over his face.

“Lance, _mi amor_ , calm down _mi cielo_. It’s fine, we’re fine” Her words a like a mantra, but he can’t hear them. The memory of accepting death twice during the battle, feels like too much for him. It is too much.

Blue takes over, easing him little by little. Even if he doesn’t pilot her anymore, the connection is still there. Whenever it came too much, with one nudge from Blue he could root himself back to the present. The beeping is steadying little by little, but he feels drowsy. He feels his mother calling out to him along with Rachel and Veronica, but he’s gone.

 

* * *

 

The next time he wakes up it’s already nightfall. Lance slowly opens his eyes, noticing the room he’s in. The IV connected to his arm doesn’t hurt anymore and there’s a steady beep from the machine right next to him. He’s in a hospital. Well, the closest thing to a hospital room thanks to the Garrison. He deflates a little, relief flooding him.

His family is sprawled all over the room. His mother is still clutching both of his hands, her head resting over the bed, his father right next to her. Veronica and Rachel took over the couch, both of them snuggled close to each other. Marco is sprawled on the floor, not minding one bit the rough surface and Luis is probably on another room with his kids and wife. Lance smiles. At the very least they were safe and sound.

He reaches out to Red, the growl of happiness immediately takes over. Chuckling to himself, he wonders if his lion is all right from the impact earlier. He can feel Red’s discomfort but the feeling is overtaken by a sense of duty and acceptance.

Remembering that moment back in Red’s cockpit, makes him freeze up. Everything stilled as the robot exploded right before them and Lance accepted it. Like he accepted all of the other times he had been in danger. But this one in particular felt different. He was overwhelmed with a sense of worry from all of the lions but at the same time he felt what all of them were feeling. If they had to die for Earth to be safe, so be it.

He could pinpoint to each of his friend’s feelings in that split second. Hunk’s worry had eased but he could feel the guilt wash over. Pidge was terrified, but she put on a brave face in front all of them. Allura’s feelings were all over the place, an incredible sadness taking over. Keith...

Lance turns to look at the door. He needs to know if the rest of them were safe. Did they make it out like him? Were they hurt? Where we they? He tries sitting up, but even that small action takes  a toll on his body. His abdomen explodes in pain in an instant. Biting down a whimper, Lance falls back onto the bed. Deep breaths.

Slowly he closes his eyes and calls out to Red once again, the lion immediately responding to him. _Red, is the rest of the team okay?_ He feels hesitation from his lion and his mind already thinks the worst. _Red, are they okay?_ He pleads _Please, I need to know if they are okay._ Suddenly a flash of images appear before his eyes. He feels disoriented, but manages to hold on.

Pidge is surrounded by her family, Sam and Colleen Holt both crying out of happiness. Matt is there as well. He and Pidge are hugging, both of them crying.

The image shifts.

Allura is smiling softly at the mice over her lap. Coran is by her side, crying out of relief and happiness as well. Romelle can’t contain her smile as she makes a small flower crown to Allura.

It changes once again.

Hunk is lying on his bed, surrounded by all of his family. All of them are safe and sound. Shay and Rex are also on the room, both of them hugging his best friend.

The next image doesn’t come right away, feeling him with dread as it turns.

He sees Krolia and Kolivan sleeping right next to a hospital bed. They both look worn-out, tired and worried. Shiro is sleeping on a couch not to far away from the bed. He’s sleeping soundly, completely relaxed. The extreme opposite of how he’s been the past few weeks if Lance is being honest. Worry fills him and he instantly knows that Red is not showing him something. He pushes and pushes but the lion isn’t budging. Something happened to Keith. _Where is he?_

Blue takes over, soothing him instantly as the image changes before him. The same dread Red was feeling, overtakes him.

Keith is sleeping on the bed, connected to who knows how many machines.

He feels sick and disoriented. He has bandages all over his head and arms. Dark bruises line up everywhere on his body. Keith doesn’t shift in his sleep. If it weren’t for the machines beeping, he would’ve thought the worst scenario.

Lance tries reaching out to him, but doesn’t get a response. He tries again. And again. And again. Anything to see him open his eyes.

But nothing works.

He’s pulled back from the vision instantly. He can’t breathe, and almost passes out from the effort. Leaning back into his bed, he’s once again back in his own room. His family is still sleeping soundly, none of them stirring from their sleep. Lance tries taking deep breaths. He feels the tears spilling over. Cursing, he brushes them away but they keep coming and coming. He feels as if a dam was broken. Lance pushes his face against the pillow.

This time he doesn’t stop the tears.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for bringing him back” His mother’s voice breaks “ _Muchísimas gracias_ ”

“There’s no need to thank me” It’s Shiro. Lance furrows deeper into his bed, not wanting to disturb the two of them “Lance has saved me countless of times before. This is nothing compared to what he’s done for me”

Guilt washes him over. He knows that’s now true. Not a single word of what Shiro is saying is true. Lance has never saved Shiro. Not a single time. Red stops his train of thought by force, but he ignores her attempt.

“How can we ever repay you?” His father asks. Lance doesn’t want to open his eyes. He doesn’t stir from his position, feigning to be asleep.

“There’s nothing to repay Mr. and Mrs. McClain” Shiro insists “Lance is truly a remarkable person”

_Lies, lies, lies._

“You can go rest, I can keep an eye on Lance for you if you’d like”

“Oh, no don’t trouble yourself Mr. Shirogane!”

“It’s not a trouble for me at all. Please go rest, I’ll be here with Lance in case he needs anything”

“Come on _amor_ , we do need to eat and shower. I’m sure Lance would scold us if he saw us like this” His father insists. Lance can feel his mother hesitate. He feels a small kiss over his forehead. He hides his smile over the pillows hearing his parents thank Shiro and leave the room.

Everything is quiet for a moment. He hears Shiro dragging a chair right next to his bed and the force of being watched. Lance pretends to be asleep.

“I know when you’re faking it Lance” Shiro declares, amusement in his voice “We lived together for who knows how long, I picked up on a thing or two”

Lance laughs a little bit, a blush flooding over his cheeks. He turns his head to look at Shiro. The man in turn blinks before smiling. The guilt is still present, but Lance tries pushing it away as he manages to sit up. Shiro nudges closer.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like a train ran over me”

Shiro laughs at the comment and Lance feels a bit better about himself. At least he can do that.

“How are the others?” Lance feels the urge to ask him about Keith right away, but he hesitates. Shiro catches the worry on his face.

“They are all fine Lance” His smile is a bit strained and he can already feel the worry coming at full force “Allura had a small concussion but she’s all right now. Hunk and Pidge woke up two days ago.”

“What about Keith?” His heart hammers, but he doesn’t care.

Shiro tenses up a little bit and that’s a definitive answer for Lance.

“What happened to him?” He pleads. Shiro looks surprised at the question, but immediately sobers up “Please, is he all right?”

“Keith is still asleep” Shiro answers, eyes darting to the floor. He grips the hems of his shirt, before looking up at Lance again “He hasn’t woken up.”

Everything stills.

" _What?”_

“The doctors say he’s in a minor comma. He should wake up any day now...” He feels like crying all over again. His world is tumbling down and he can’t concentrate on anything. Shiro is suddenly right in front of him, enveloping in a hug. A wave of pain shoots over his stomach, but he ignores it. The ache of his heart is greater.

He hugs Shiro back, burying his face on his shirt. He can already feel the the tears sliding down. Shiro hugs him tighter and Lance doesn’t let go. Time pases by and they are still embracing. He doesn’t feel like letting go at all and Shiro doesn’t seem to mind.

“Is he going to be okay?” His voice breaks at the question.

“Keith’s probably going to wake up and start training right away” Shiro chuckles, patting his back lightly. They both let go from their embrace as Shiro takes a seat in the bed. Lance quickly rubs his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears “He always comes back”

“Last time it took him two years”

Lance shuts up instantly. Shiro is looking at him with wide eyes. He doesn’t know what overcame him.

It was no secret to him that he was still hurt after Keith had left them. After Keith had run away from the team. And for what? Getting himself almost killed with his buddies the Blade of Marmora? No, Lance wasn’t having it.

The thing was that he never voiced out these thoughts. Hunk had an idea of what he was feeling but he never pried on his thoughts. He wasn’t sure if the rest of the team noticed or if they even cared for that matter.

Shiro comes closer, his eyes boring into Lance’s face. He doesn’t dare to look up, but he stays silent.

“Lance, have you talked to Keith about this? Does he know how you feel?”

“Keith’s been jumping from fight to fight, you think he has time for a heartfelt talk?” His tone comes out as bitter and angry. He doesn’t want to feel this way. There’s no point in being angry with Keith now. It won’t change a damn thing even if he talks about his feelings or not. They weren’t anything special.

“He’s been hesitant because he doesn’t know where he stands with you” Shiro speaks after a beat of silence. Frowning, Lance looks up, his full attention on the man in front of him.

“What are you talking about?”

“When we were flying on our way to Earth, Keith noticed your quiet behaviour” He explains “It didn’t seem odd to him that you were being distant with him, but he felt you were slowly pulling away from the team.”

Lance gulps, grabbing the pillow behind him. He feels the urge of pressing his face into it, but he didn’t want to give anything away. He thought he was being careful. Careful enough no one would call him out on it.

“He didn’t want to talk to you about it just yet. With us traveling back to Earth and all that” Shiro continues, but Lance keeps his eyes over on the pillow “Then we got here and everything was a thousand time more hectic than before” A moment passes “Talk to him when he wakes up”

_If he wakes up_ , his mind echoes back to him. He tightens his hold on the pillow, thoughts scrambled all over the place. _He was going to wake up_. Shiro believed it and he had to believe it as well. Keith was going to wake up.

The image of Keith passed out on the hospital bed comes back along with a bubbling panic.

“Can I see him?” Lance looks at Shiro.

“You just woke up Lance, I don’t think the doctors will let you leave the bed just yet” Shiro retaliates but he’s not backing down.

“I want to see him” The declaration brings a deep blush on his cheeks. By Shiro’s stunned face, he feels his face heat up even more “Please, it’ll just be a moment. I don’t know if I can  walk just yet, but I want to try”

He’s not quite sure if he’s in a good condition to be moving, but that didn’t matter. He would drag himself if it meant he could see Keith, breathing and still alive. An overwhelming fondness washes over his mind and he recognizes Red right away. He feels the concern from his lion towards his former paladin along with a wave of happiness for him. _I’ll go check up on him for you_ he promises.

“Please Shiro”

The man in question stays silent, staring off into distance. Lance would find a way to persuade him, no matter the cost. A plan is already forming on his head, before he feels Shiro’s hand on top of his. It brings a sense of support and reassurance. He looks up, eyes hopeful at the man sitting next to him.

“I’ll help you” A soft and fond smile stretches over Shiro’s lips “I’m still not sure the doctors will let you leave but I’ll vouch for you, don’t sweat it”

A wave of gratefulness washes over him. Lance practically launches himself into Shiro, discarding the pillow in his arms. The man yelps in surprise, as they both crash into the bed. They both laugh as Shiro returns the hug, the bed sheets sprawled all over the floor along with the rest of the pillows.

“Thank you Shiro, I’ll make it up to you somehow”

“Just get me a batch of _empanadas_ and we’ll call it even”

Lance laughs and thanks the heavens for returning Shiro back to them.

 

* * *

 

“You ready?”

“I’m getting white hairs Shiro! Come on, let’s go!”

“I resent that. I’ll have you know I rock the white hair”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy”

Lance refuses to admit that Shiro did indeed rock the white hair, but that wasn’t important at the moment. Two days passed since their agreement and the doctors finally deemed it safe enough for Lance to leave his hospital bed for a couple of hours. However, his mother wasn’t so easy to convince. And thus why he’s sneaking late at night.

Shiro wasn’t too keen on the idea, since well he didn’t want to leave a bad impression on his mother. Veronica, bless her soul, had come through and covered for them.

His mother planned on spending the night at his hospital room (already suspecting something was up with him from the beginning), but Veronica opted for staying instead. It took a hell lot of convincing, that’s for sure. But eventually his mom agreed to spend the night with the rest of his family on the bunker the Garrison had provided them.

But Lance knew his mother would check up on him during the night, regardless of their agreement. So Veronica would put up a front of him or at least try.

“Come on let’s go Shiro!”

“Okay okay climb up”

Lance smiles, easily draping his body over Shiro’s back. The man in turn quickly stands and exists the room. Getting a piggyback ride from Shiro was one of the best experiences of his life. Ever.

After some futile attempts for him to walk earlier that day, he and Shiro agreed to either get a wheelchair or that Shiro would carry him. Getting a wheelchair from the nurses was a nightmare and surely they would go a gossip that fact to his mother. So piggyback ride it was.

Lance snickers to himself, enjoying  the walk towards Keith’s room.

He can barely see the hallway in front of them, only noticing a road of orange lights encrusted over the floor. The keep walking, Shiro not stopping for a second.

For some reason, Lance isn’t freaking out. The whole day he’s been anxiously waiting for the moment he could go and see Keith. And now, he feels nothing. No erratic heart beating or clammy hands; just a peace resting over him. Maybe looking at Keith’s sleeping face would send his heart in override (that much was possible), but for now he feels calm. He doesn’t think twice and rests his head over Shiro’s shoulder, humming a lullaby to himself.

Shiro doesn’t comment on it and keeps walking. They don’t encounter a single nurse or doctor, as they keep their slow pace. Lance closes his eyes, basking in the silence. Just thinking about how hectic everything has been the last few days made him go crazy.

It’s all so bizarre that a few days ago they were fighting for their survival and now they are living the aftermath. It still didn’t click in Lance’s mind. It felt completely foreign to him. He knew how it all went down, he saw it. But at the same time, he’s not completely sure it happened.

The constant headaches were proof of what had happened but other than the physical scars, Lance felt detached to the battle. He figured there was something wrong with him. Everyone around him felt the war. But his mind refuses to wrap around the issue. He almost died, hell he died in space and revived, but everything felt so far away.

Nothing made sense.

Lance knew it would come back to bite him in the face eventually.

He hears a distinct beep and a small swish. Lance opens his eyes just as Shiro enters the hospital room. His eyes widen at the scene before him.

The room was exactly like his, with the exception of the boy sleeping in the bed. Krolia and Kolivan had taken refuge in one of the sofas at the corner of the room, the two of them asleep. Kosmo was sprawled over the bed, his face nestling over his owner’s lap.

Keith was sleeping soundly. One wouldn’t know he was in a coma if it weren’t for the series of machines attached to his body.

A constant beep resounded through the room, giving a morbid Lance sense of relief. His head was wrapped in a bandage along with both of his arms. Sleeping, Keith looked completely at peace, relaxed even. Completely different from the usual image the boy gave off.

Shiro moves towards the nearest chair and carefully kneels down. With trembling legs, Lance let’s go of Shiro’s hold and plops down onto the chair. He feels clammy all over, his heart going a mile an hour at the sight of Keith. His eyes never leave his form, mind screaming at him to do something. But he can’t move.

“I’ll be outside if you need something” Shiro whispers and leaves the room, not waiting for his response. The door closes and Lance moves. Slowly, trying not to wake Kolivan or Krolia, he inches closer towards Keith.

Kosmo stirs, opening his eyes, looking straight at him. He relaxes immediately, nuzzling further into Keith’s side. Lance softly smiles at the space wolf, carefully caressing his fur. The wolf lets him and closes his eyes, tail wiggling. He stifles a laugh, and turns to Keith, expecting to see his violet eyes right on him. But he was still sleeping. Still unmovable.

Lance feels the tears well up in his eyes.

Carefully he inches even closer, his hand instantly grabbing Keith’s. It was cold to the touch and the prospect of Keith never waking up, floods his mind. He squeezes it, trying to stop the sniffles escaping him. Lance can feel Keith’s pulse through his hand but the urge to see him awake overflows everything else. Kosmo whines softly, nudging his arm, trying to bring him some sort of comfort.

“S-sorry buddy” He sniffles, not bothering to wipe away his tears. They continue to overflow, his breath coming out in small sobs “ _I just can’t_ ” Keith didn’t stir once, his grip slack on Lance’s hand.

He tries muffling out his sobs but it was getting harder to do so. Lance feels his breath hiccup, eyes never leaving Keith’s face. The boy’s breath comes out in small puffs, fanning over his pale cheeks. His hair was getting longer, reaching past his shoulders and Lance feels the urge to thread it with his fingers.

“Please wake up-p” He mumbles under his breath. Closer and closer, Lance carefully places his head over Keith’s chest. Kosmo sniffs his hair, but he ignores him. He can feel Keith’s steady heartbeat right over his ear, a reminder that he was alive. That he was still here; with them; with him.

“You have to come back Keith” His voice breaks “Please, we just got you back. Don’t leave again” _Don’t leave me again_.

“You really do care for him” Lance shoots up in an instant, eyes wide as he looks over his shoulder. Krolia stands right next to him, arms crossed over her chest. She stands tall and regal like always, but he could see the worry etched on her face. Lance quickly sniffs and brushes away his tears, unable to look at her.

“Of course I do” He sniffs once more “He’s my teammate, we spent more than a year in space. He’s my ...friend” That last bit felt like a lie on his mouth, but he doesn’t elaborate. Lance doesn’t speak up, his eyes unable to meet Krolia’s.

The woman doesn’t comment on it, and keeps quiet.

Suddenly he feels her hand over his shoulder. He tenses immediately, but Krolia doesn’t move.

“Lance look at me” She softly whispers.

It was the first time she had addressed him by his first name and in all honesty, Lance didn’t even think she knew his name. Slowly he looks up at her, the tears threatening to spill again. Krolia gives him a soft smile before she engulfs him in a hug.

He stills, not knowing what to do, one arm up in the air and the other clutching Keith’s hand. Kosmo whines, trying to reach out to the two of them with his paw as if he wanted to join them. The position was quite uncomfortable to be in. Not only that but he felt he would start crying any second now.

“It’s okay” Krolia mumbles. She starts combing his hair, similar to his mother when he was a child. A tear spills and then two and he was gone. Lance slumps into the embrace, slowly detaching his hands from Keith to hug Krolia back “He’s going to be fine. _He will wake up_ ”

Lance feels the sobs coming in once again, as he grips Krolia for support. The woman doesn’t hesitate and keeps rocking them both.

“He’s not going anywhere. He’s staying right here with us. _With you_ ”

Shiro doesn’t comment on his red rimmed eyes when they go back to his room.

 

* * *

 

A few days pass and Lance is finally able to walk around the Garrison without a problem. The doctors still run constant tests on him, just to check on his health and his progress, but aside from that he’s allowed to travel around the premises. His mom still forces him to rest constantly while Veronica and his father vouch for him most of the time. Lance doesn’t try to argue with them too much, but other times it was too overwhelming.

The first time the doctors told him he was fine to go out and walk around, he immediately went to check on everyone else. Hunk and Pidge had tackled him into a bear hug, both of them scared out of their minds for his well being. Allura was still bedridden but she had beamed up when he showed up with flowers. And after that he went to visit both Red and Blue in their hangars. Both of the lions delighted, purred at the sight of him as he carefully patted their metallic paws.

He should feel happy, or well that’s what he told himself most of the time. But Keith was still asleep.

Lance visited his room everyday at the same hour. Krolia would greet him along with Kolivan and Kosmo. But most of the time they would leave him alone with Keith. Shiro would sometimes join him, neither of them speaking. He kept his visits a secret from his family, but he knew Veronica at least suspected something.

He tried asking the doctors for Keith’s well-being countless of times but they wouldn’t budge. They would just brush him off or claim ‘He will wake up soon, don’t worry’ but nothing helped him enough to calm down. He tried even contacting Black, the lion being the closest to Keith as of now, but the lion didn’t respond.

Pidge and Hunk knew something was up, but he kept quiet.

“Are you Lance?”

Lance snaps out of his trance. He’s sitting in front of Black’s hangar, trying again to talk to the lion but nothing happened. Looking up he sees a man with short brown hair and glasses standing right next to him. He seems familiar somehow, but he couldn’t place it in his mind.

“Uh, yeah that’s me” Lance replies, still unsure of what to make of it. The man gives him a brief smile, before looking over at the Black Lion.

“Takashi told me I could find you in here”

Lance blinks, still unsure of how to respond. _Takashi?_

Was he talking about Shiro?

“I think I owe you my thanks” The man speaks up. His eyes widen as the man laughs in response “Don’t look so shocked, you helped Takashi and kept Keith in line for so long. Is the least I could do”

“Um what?” His mind can’t catch up. _Who is this guy?_ The mysterious man only shakes his head and without asking plops down right next to him.

“When all of you disappeared and the Garrison filled you as missing I was beyond worried” The man takes his glasses in hand and begins cleaning them with a small black cloth “I mean I had just found out my ex-fiancee was still alive and was possibly captured by aliens. And then they tell me my sort of step-child had abducted him along with three other Garrison students for them to go back to space. You have to believe me I was having a rough day”

_Ah now it makes sense_.

The man was Adam. Adam as in Shiro’s ex-fiancee who is now back to being his fiancee. Adam who was believed to be dead when they first arrived at the Garrison and then found in the Arizona desert. Okay, wow.

Lance doesn’t know much about the man. Only snippets of stray comments from Shiro and Keith’s conversations. Other than that he only heard gossip about Adam and Shiro’s relationship back when he was a student. What the turntables.

“Um, I’m sorry I guess?” Lance shrugs, laughing a bit at the situation “We didn’t plan on kidnapping your um supposedly _dead fiancee_?”

“You damn right you are” Adam huffs, still cleaning his glasses “I’m still having a hard time processing everything from what Takashi told me, but I think this was meant to happen”

“You think so?”

“I mean you were chosen by five mecha cats to fight evil aliens, nothing beats that I guess” He sighs before putting his glasses back on “But that’s not why I’m here. Like I said, I want to thank you”

“There’s nothing to thank me for” Lance says, turning once again to Black “I didn’t do much for them, they pretty much took care of us back in space”

“Yeah no they’re a disaster together” Adam chuckles “If it weren’t for all of you Takashi would be really dead after all” Lance doesn’t know how to respond to that.

The topic about Shiro’s overall disappearance and clone situation was never touched. He knew something had gone down between Shiro and Keith back when Lotor had been exposed. But he never asked. Seeing Keith’s broken expression, battered body and new scar was enough for him to know that it was a sensitive topic.

“Keith brought him back” His voice comes out hoarse and raspy, but he could care less “He’s the one you should thank”

“And I will once he wakes up” Adam doesn’t deter for a second “But you were the first to know something was up with Takashi. Not only that but from what he’s told me, you really helped Keith open up”

Lance turns to Adam, still unsure on how to answer. The man in turn offers him a small smile. It still doesn’t quell his insecurities but it helps him relax. At least to breathe better.  

“Keith was a really though kid to look after I tell you” Adam chuckles to himself “I remember when Takashi first introduced him to me. The kid barely looked at me! Hell he barely said a word the first week of classes”

Lance chuckles as well, reminiscing at the memory. Their first week at the Garrison, Keith hardly talked to the class or even the teacher. The only times he spoke up was during attendance at the beginning of the classes.

“But now he has all of you” Lance notices the soft tone in Adam’s voice “He has found a group of loyal friends, who he can trust and confide in. Not only that but he found his mother too” The man sniffs a little bit, quickly wiping his eyes “You were the first to accept him as your leader, I’m sure you gave him a lot of confidence when Takashi disappeared”

He feels a knot over his throat, emotion taking over. Lance hugs his legs closer to his chest. A flutter of butterflies overwhelms his chest. He thinks he might burst at any second. _I wouldn’t mind though_ his mind chants.

There are times when he would relive those memories all over again. Keith taking the role of the Black Paladin; Red accepting him as her paladin; Keith and him working together as a duo; Him supporting Keith when they were chasing Lotor; His unwavering trust in Keith when he opened up to him about his insecurities; Keith’s unwavering trust when Shiro was gone.

How well they worked together as a team.

Lance bites his lip.

“So thank you Lance” Adam continues, slowly patting his back “Thank you for everything”

 

* * *

 

Adam continued to visit him at the lion’s hangars. Something about thanking both Red and Black for also taking care of his two dumbasses.

Lance didn’t mind the company at all. He actually really enjoyed it. Adam would usually ask him about their space adventures, dying to know more about their journey and every kind of alien they encountered. Lance of course would answer all of his questions, re-telling all of their ups and downs.

“Okay okay so basically Princess Allura is like the Fullmetal Alchemist? Or is she more like a Harry Potter kind of magical?”

“Allura has magical powers but she doesn’t need a wand... I mean she revived me, where does she stand then?”

“Mm then she’s more like a Gandalf kind of magical”

“She’s ten thousand years old, I think it counts”

“Let’s leave it at that”

It helped Lance take his mind off of things. The Garrison were constantly pestering them to attend international meetings, make several public statements, interviews throughout the whole week. Thankfully Allura and Shiro stepped up to attend all of these and calm the rest of the world regarding alien life.

Not only that, but they got messages and transmissions from all over the universe. Planets and people they had helped over their journey were eager to help them and join forces once again. It was overwhelming to say the least, but they couldn’t deny the relief at getting a helping hand.

Matt along with the space rebels had arrived around a week ago. Pidge and her family were ecstatic to have him back. Shay and her people had traveled all the way to Earth as well and Hunk couldn’t be happier with that. Lance was happy at the outcome, everything finally falling into place in their favor.

But Keith still hadn’t woken up.

All of the team took turns visiting him during the week. Usually him and Shiro were the ones who spent the most time in Keith’s room. Though during the day, Lance tried to busy himself with every task he could do. Helping refugees, taking Red out to another planet, gather resources, anything. His mother insisted him to take a break but living a year or two in space, with battles on every turn, taking it slow was making him jittery. Lance couldn’t sit still.

If he stayed at the Garrison too much he would walk back to Keith’s room and just hope he would wake up. The doctors would always try to update him on what was going on but they themselves didn’t even know if Keith was a 100% okay. It only served to fuel his anxiety even more.

Today was one of those days.

Lance was moving from one Garrison conference to the other, serving as a representative of Voltron along with Allura and Shiro. His hair was a mess and he could hardly pay any attention during the meeting.  Red grumbled in his head, scolding him from not getting a proper night’s rest but he ignored it.

The meeting was going on and on in forever and it didn’t seem like it was about to end anytime soon. He wasn’t even sure what they were discussing. Soon enough Iverson was calling off the meeting and all of its members went on their respective ways. That’s when they noticed the rush of nurses and doctors by the hall.

“What is going on?” Allura asks no one in particular, following after the swarm of people. The hallways were packed with doctors and nurses along with Garrison officials. Everyone trying to get a look at what was going on. Suddenly Adam is in front of them and Lance feels his back tense.

Then he sees the relief on the man’s face.

“He’s awake!” Adam announces. There’s a moment of hesitation before the three of them take off running after the doctors without a question.

People move out of the way as Shiro walks at the front. They quickly reach the infirmary and there’s even more noise and people walking around.

Lance’s legs feel like jelly. They might give out any second, but the ache to see Keith is greater. How he longed to seeing him; Seeing Keith with his eyes opened; Seeing Keith alive and living; Just seeing Keith looking back at him was enough to fill his heart.

Suddenly they are already in front of Keith’s room, watching as doctors and nurses enter and leave the premises with multiple medicines and such. Shiro pushes through the swarm of people but even then a couple of doctors try to push him back. That was Lance’s first sign that maybe something was wrong after all. Allura tries to enter the room along with Shiro, trying to push the doctors and nurses away.

Lance can see Krolia and Kosmo inside the room, standing right next to the bed, a protective look over their faces and Kolivan is nowhere to be seen. Lance tries to make his way towards the them, but there’s too many people and not enough space. Shiro is able to enter the room and in that small gap is when he sees a brief flash.

Keith looks uncomfortable as medics swarm all around, forcing him to take pill after pill. His skin looks pale, a tired grimace etched on his face. His hair is a bird’s nest, sticking to every direction but the boy didn’t seem to mind in the least. Keith turns towards the entrance, brightening up instantly at seeing Shiro. His chapped lips turn up in a brief smile and his eyes shine brighter than before.

A few tears run down Lance’s cheeks. He furiously tries to brush them away, but to no avail. Allura takes his hand in hers and pushes through the crowd of people.

“W-Wait!” He yells after the girl, his tears still coming down “Allura!”

It’s in that moment that he looks up and sees Keith looking back at the two of them. Lance wants to yell at him, call out his name anything, but he can only look back. Keith’s eyes shift lower and in an instant his smile is gone. Lance frowns, already thinking the worst.

“Kei-”

“I’m sorry the patient needs space!” A nurse yells by his ear, effectively pushing them both back to the hallway “He needs to rest”

“We just want to see if he’s okay!” Allura argues back, trying to reach Keith’s room once again, but there’s a ton of people around. Lance detangles his hand from Allura’s and makes his way over.

“Keith”

“I’m sorry but I’m going to ask you to come back on a different time” Another nurse pipes in, as he’s being shoved back. He can distinguish Shiro and Krolia arguing with the doctors but they are still being pushed away. Keith sits unmoving in the bed.

“Keith!”

Dark violet eyes snap towards him again. And just like that, the door closes.

 

* * *

 

The nurses hovered around Keith’s room for two more days, preventing him from even looking at the current Black Paladin. Hell from even looking at his fucking door. Shiro tried coaxing them to let the team greet Keith but the doctors refused, insisting that the boy should continue resting.

Lance was on the verge of yanking his hair out in nerves and frustration. He threw himself into countless activities all around the Garrison, to the point that Allura scolded him for overworking himself. It wasn’t pretty, considering his mom, Veronica and Rachel added in their own worries in the mix.

The only relief was Shiro’s updates on Keith’s condition. According to the doctors, their leader was okay. Nothing was scrambled in his head, his arms and legs worked fine, his organs weren’t dying or anything. The only thing was that he was exhausted as fuck.

Lance could understand, when he first woke up he felt like crap. It was only fair if they let Keith sleep like a log. At the same time Lance was terrified. What if something happened and Keith didn’t wake up for real? What then? He couldn’t take care of himself back when there were a couple of weeks let alone forever.

Adam tried to calm him down as well. He would distract him, forcing him to visit the lions over and over again. He could feel Red’s amusement every time he ended up in their hangars once again. Even a soft laugh from Blue could be heard at the back of his mind. Sometimes it would work, but most often he would feel restless at not doing anything productive.

Back in the Castle of Lions the only thing he wanted over and over was just to take a break. Relax every now and then, but with an intergalactic war going on, well it wasn’t that easy. He couldn’t complain really, he knew the moment they went back to Earth they would get their well deserved break.

But fuck him right.

Of course Sendak would invade their home planet. And even after he was defeated the work kept piling up. So did he really had time to take a break? No.

Though his family and friends seemed to think otherwise.

“ _Mijo_ you should really rest, you’re looking paler and thinner everyday”

“I’m fine Mami really”

“He’s going to learn until he collapses from work, mark my words”

“Not helping Vero!”

Veronica chuckles at his reaction, patting his head like a little kid. Lance swats her hands away, taking the documents from her hands to check them over once again.

The room the Garrison had provided his family was big enough for all of them to fit in. There were several rooms, including an enormous kitchen and bathroom, along with a small lounge. Even though Lance had his own room back with his team, he would often come here to relax with his family.

“Ah nope! Just because you’re overworking yourself doesn’t mean I’m okay with it” His sister snatches the documents back into her hands, flickering him right in the forehead.

“Hey!”

“Lance seriously go take a nap somewhere! We can still see your eye bags underneath all of that concealer!”

Blinking he presses his hand underneath his eyes. His mother sighs and approaches the two of them. It was true though. He was sleeping less and less. Lance would consider himself lucky during the nights he slept more than three hours.

“ _Mijo_ we’re telling you this because we worry about you” His mom softly places her hand over his cheek. How he longed for this kind of contact when he was in space. And now that’s he’s back, Lance seriously doesn’t know how to deal with it “Go sleep, I’m sure no one will mind”

“Okay” He doesn’t fight his way out. It’s futile anyway, this is his mother. He’s never been able to deny her anything.

His mom gives him a soft smile, patting his cheek twice before sending him off. Lance doesn’t look back as he shuffles out the room, the door sliding shut behind him. His feet start taking step after step towards his own room and he’s not even registering it. He doesn’t know what time it is but the hallways look pretty empty and the sun is just setting. Everyone is probably off to dinner.

He shouldn’t go to sleep, no matter how tired or exhausted he feels. There’s still much to be done and he’s not doing the team any favors by resting. He’s the right hand man of Voltron, he needs to be there for them. A wave of frustration explodes in his mind and he knows right away that his lion isn’t happy about that. Rolling his eyes he enters the alcove he shares with the team and makes way towards his own bedroom.

“Lance?”

He stops dead on his tracks, looking back at the longue. The whole room is dimly lit, he can barely see the furniture and the kitchen, but he still finds Keith sitting in one of the sofas.

His throat feels dry just by looking at him.

Keith looks better, much healthier now. The bags under his eyes seem to be slowly disappearing and his skin has gained it’s color. His hair is still a mess, but he can’t complain about that.

“ _Keith_ ” Just saying his name sends shivers down his spine. He feels his face burning but he can’t take his eyes off of him.

Suddenly a bright flash of blue clouds his vision and he’s met with a whole ball of fur.

“Agh Kosmo!” Keith yells from where he’s sitting just as Lance topples to the floor. The wolf is happily licking all of his face, sprawled right on top of his chest. He tries to push him away but it’s futile as the pet continues to happily nudge him.

“Hi to you too fur ball” He mumbles as the wolf barks, and gives him another lick. He yelps in disgust, managing to sit up as Kosmo settles right on his lap. He gives the wolf a glare, but he simply ignores him, wiggling his tail in anticipation. “Ah I just love you too much” Kosmo barks again just as Lance envelops him in a hug, rubbing his fur.

“Who’s a good boy? You are, yes you are!” Kosmo furrows deeper into the hug as Lance laughs. He strokes his fur all over, happily enjoying the moment “ _Quien te quiere? Quien te quiere?_ ” Kosmo barks again, licking his face once more.

Lance giggles into the wolf’s fur, eyes looking up. Keith is staring at the two of them, a fond look on his face. He’s struck speechless by the intensity of Keith’s gaze and even more at the adoration shining in his eyes. Lance feels a blush spreading over his cheeks, quickly looking away from the Black Paladin.

“It’s good to see you mullet” Agh back at it again with the nicknames “The doctors said you still needed a week to recover...”

“Yeah I snuck out”

“ _You what?!_ ” Lance snaps his eyes back to Keith. Even though the boy is smiling he can’t help the pang of worry rising up “Keith you have to go back! What if you’re not fully healed-”

“I’m perfectly fine” Keith barks out, arms crossing in front of him “I’ve been resting long enough, the doctors don’t know what they’re saying-”

“Of course they do! They’re doctors Keith that’s what they do! And if they say you should be resting-”

“I said I’m completely fine!”

“But you don’t know for sure! What do we do if you’re not fully recovered-!”

“I’m fine! Don’t worry about me Lance!”

“I always worry about you dumbass!”

That shuts him up. Lance glares at him, carefully watching as a red blush quickly spreads all over Keith’s face. The action stuns him and his words finally sink in. He smashes his face right into Kosmo’s fur, the wolf not even minding it one bit.

No one utters another word, the silence stretching between them endlessly.

“I was worried about _you_ ” Keith admits, his eyes focusing on every piece of furniture he could find “Worried about the team. Right after our lions crashed back down to Earth after the battle, there was a moment in which no one responded” Lance looks back at him, the atmosphere now much more somber “I thought the worst”

Lance could picture the scene. Keith sprawled over Black’s pilot seat, barely awake, calling out their names and no one answering him. Just thinking about it makes his heart ache. Kosmo whines softly in his lap, burying his face deeper into his jacket. He doesn’t push him away, and relishes in the comfort the wolf provides him.

“I needed to see for myself that you were okay. That everyone was okay” Keith turns his gaze towards him, voice firm “You scared me Lance”

He doesn’t need to elaborate because Lance already knows what he’s talking about. The memory flashes right before him. The desperation to stop Sendak and his troops; the doubt about Veronica’s safety; the uncertainty if they would make it out alive. It sends shivers down his spine just thinking about it.

“Sorry” Lance apologizes, combing his hair with his free hand “You still should get some rest, come on” Before Keith could object, he stands up Kosmo whining at the movement. Lance ignores the wolf and tries dragging Keith out of the room. He didn’t take into account the boy’s bigger frame and weight.  

“What, no no I’m fine I swear!”

“Nope I’m not falling for it Kogane! Come on, cooperate with me here!” He barely manages to move Keith when the Black Paladin quickly holds onto his lower arm and now is basically dragging _him_ towards his own bedroom “Woah woah what are you doing?!”

“You look like you haven’t slept in days” He responds and wow Lance is really being dragged down to his own room. It’s like he doesn’t weight a thing to Keith. He tries and tries resisting but his feet  just slide over the floor and the Black Paladin doesn’t hesitate at all. A dark blush takes over his face once more, a series of suggestive thoughts flashing in his mind.

Keith finds his bedroom and the door quickly opens before him. Lance yelps holding onto the door frame, but that is not stopping his friend. Before he knows it, Keith wraps his arms over his waist and basically lifts him up. He squeals, his feet not even touching the ground and _Jesús what the fuck was going on?!_

“Keith _oh my god_ put me down!” A giggles escapes his mouth and he can feel the other boy laugh in response. Keith twirls them both a little bit, making Lance squeal all over again.

There’s a flash of blue before Kosmo’s face appears right in front of him. The sudden weight of Kosmo on top of him makes Keith grunt and before Lance asks, they all topple down into the bed. Lance sees another flash of blue before his back collides on the mattress.

He feels a bit dizzy now, with all of the twirling and exhaustion clawing at his mind. Keith’s still hugging his waist and suddenly Lance is being held even closer. A soft gasp escapes his lips as he carefully turns his head to look at his friend.

Keith’s face is buried on his back, his hold on Lance is tighter than before. Their legs are dangling off the bed and the position they’re in is quite uncomfortable, but he doesn’t mind. He feels safe.

“Keith?” He asks. The boy in question hums in response. His dark hair hides most of his face and Lance wants nothing more than to push it all back. “Keith are you okay?” There’s a bit of silence before Keith shakes his head. Lance tries to fully turn around to look at him, but his friend isn’t letting him “Come on, let me look at you”

Carefully Lance envelops Keith’s hands with his own, trying to break the hold on his waist. The hold loosens but Keith takes that opportunity and intertwines their hands. It feels oddly intimate to be held like this. His heart gallops, beating out of his chest.

“I thought-” Keith pipes up, voice barely audible “When we were connecting with our lions, Red wasn’t responding and you, _god Lance_ ” His voice barely breaks but Lance notices it.

Tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, holding onto Keith’s hands for support. Too many nightmares play back and forth that moment in his mind. Questions plague him, full of what ifs. He’s eternally grateful to Red, the lion has saved his life countless of times, but he’s still scared. God he still is.

“And I didn’t even tell you” A whisper drifts between the two of them and Lance frowns. What?

“Tell me what?” He murmurs back, curiosity eating him up from the inside. Keith stills behind him, shoulders stiff and mouth snapped shut. Lance is worried he even stopped breathing “Keith, what is it?”

The Black Paladin tries to pull away, but Lance holds onto him.

“Keith wait what-”

Suddenly Lance’s back is on the bed, Keith looming above him.

Neither one of them dares to move, way too wrapped up in the moment. Lance can feel his heart drumming on his chest, a swarm of butterflies along with it. He knows he’s blushing, just as Keith’s cheeks turn a soft shade of red. But what captures him the most is the intensity in the boy’s eyes.

Never wavering, determined but gentle around the edges. He has this look, similar to when they have a battle coming up. Preparing himself for the challenge about to come. Lance doesn’t know what to make of it.

They’re way too close to each other, noses almost brushing. His mind is blank, trying to catch up with the situation but way too slow to do so. Still, he doesn’t want to pull away. He wishes he was as brave as Keith. Lance would wrap his arms around him, begging for him to cuddle away their problems. In turn, keith would roll his eyes but return the hug without thinking twice.

But Lance isn’t Keith and he can’t bring himself to say it.

“I love you”

Keith never hesitates.

Lance shouldn’t be surprised that Keith would tackle head on something as romance, but it steals his breath away. Oh god.

Keith loves him.

“ _You love me_?” He gasps, blush darkening over his cheeks. Keith continues to look at him, not moving in the least.

“I had to tell you” Keith breathes out, as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders. Lance can’t catch up at all “I had to do it, I couldn’t live with myself if-if something like Sendak happened again”

Lance nods, understanding completely, but his voice still refuses to cooperate. _Say something! Anything!_ His mind chants over and over.

With shaking hands, he slowly brushes his fingers over Keith’s scar. He doesn’t know how he’s doing it without combusting into flames, but continues to do so.

“I know you and Allura probably have a thing going on” Wait what “But you had to know. I-I Lance I’m sorry. I wanted to-”

“What?” He interrupts “Me and Allura what?”

“You’re in a relationship” Keith blinks, his eyes darting to his hand “I mean you had a crush on her and everything. And at the infirmary you were holding hands-”

“We’re not!” Lance cuts him off once again. He brushes away Keith’s hair from his face, relishing in the softness of it “Me and Allura we-we never were anything” He blushes once again at the relief on Keith’s face “I-I mean we’re friends! I think so at least! But-but we never I-”

“Really?” His heart stops at the Keith’s smile. He’s never seen him like this. Eyes wide and alight with feeling, mouth curving into a fond smile. _Thank god I’m alive_.

Lance giggles, happiness overtaking him at the sight of the Black Paladin. He feels a giddy mess, as if he was dealing with his first crush as a kid. It’s never been like this for him. But this is Keith they’re talking about here. It’s always on a different level regarding him.

“Really” He chokes out. Tears are already pooling around his eyes, but he doesn’t dare to look away from Keith “I-I’m in love with you” He stutters between breaths “I have been, for some time”

Keith looks like a fish out of the water. Mouth agape and surprise written all over it. He giggles to himself, relishing in the expression. He fully realizes what he just admitted but Keith deserves a full on confession, not something halfway done. It’s been a long time coming really, he realizes.

He cradles Keith’s face between his hands, smiling to himself at his boldness. It’s almost as if a dam has broken. Instantly Keith mutters something under his breath before launching himself at Lance without a care in the world.

Laughing Lance hugs the boy back, holding onto him entirely, securing his arms around his back. Keith nuzzles into the crook of his neck, touching every part of him he can muster. It lights him up like nothing else. It’s like when he flew Blue for the first time; when Red chose him as her paladin. It’s so so so perfect.

He hums, content as they continue to lay down on his bed. He could hear Kosmo somewhere along the room, but he only has eyes for Keith at the moment. Said boy, carefully looms above him, eyes caressing every feature of his body. It brings another flush to his cheeks, being looked at like this.

“Since when?” Lance stutters, hands trailing lazy circles across Keith’s back “Since when have you felt like this?”

“Bonding moment” Keith breathes out. Carefully he brings himself closer once more, foreheads touching one another. His eyes continue to shift between his eyes and lips “You?”

“The Garrison” Lance confesses, the memories of the two of them being together in the flight simulation, in their classes, the drills; everything rushes in “Ever since I saw you beat the crap out of Griffin. Thought you looked cool” The two of them chuckle at the memory.

“We could’ve been dating this entire time?” His eyes find Keith’s, neither one moving from each other. He’s been mulling himself that same question. If, if Lance had confessed he indeed did remember the bonding moment would they have gotten together? _Maybe_ he thinks. But something still nags at him.

“I don’t know” He confesses “We were in different places back then. You hadn’t found out about your Galra heritage and much less knew about your mom. I-Well I was still stuck on the rivalry thing with you. And then after that, Shiro disappeared and you were conflicted. Soon after finding, well clone Shiro, you left for the Blades...”

Keith nods, but he didn’t look entirely convinced with the answer. Lance smiles once again, continuing to rub circles on his back, one hand coming up to caress his hair.

“I’d like to think we didn’t have the same thoughts or feelings we have now. Maybe we could’ve been together, maybe we could have broken up, I don’t know” Keith’s breath hitches at the last sentence and his heart almost breaks.

He still feels wounded after Keith left them for the Blades. He couldn’t imagine what he would’ve done if they were together during that time. But at the same time, he knows that Keith needed it. In the end he did find his mother and Kosmo. And nothing is better for Lance than to see Keith happy.

“What I do know,” He continues “Is that I love you. And nothing can change my feelings for you Keith. Regardless of what happened, I want to spend what time we have now with you. That is if you want me as well”

“Yes!” Keith shouts, making him giggle in response. They both blush at the at the sudden confession, but they continue to smile at each other “Yes, yes Lance I want everything. Every waking moment I want to be with you, together. Every moment, failure, success I want to share it with you”

Lance laughs, cupping Keith’s face between his hands. He rushes in, peppering his face with kisses without a care in the world. His forehead, cheeks, jaw, every place he can find himself in. Happiness bubbles inside of him at the thoughts. _I want to be with him. I love him, I love him, I love him!_

Affection runs through him as Keith nuzzles into the touch, as he continues to kiss him on each of his cheeks. Carefully he presses in a sweet tender kiss into the scar etched on his skin. Slowly he leans back, adoring the smile Keith is giving him. Neither one of them move, relishing in the moment.

Keith gradually inches closer and closer, their noses now touching each other. Lance holds his breath, eyes never straying from the boy’s face. Gently Keith’s hands cups his face, rough and calloused hands caressing his jaw and cheeks.

“Can I?” A swarm of love runs through him at Keith’s question. Lance would give him permission to do anything, a thousand times and more. He simply nods, and Keith doesn’t have to ask again. Closing his eyes he feels the touch of Keith’s lips on his and he’s gone.

Lance always imagined what kissing Keith would feel like. He would think of rough, desperate and heated kisses after a rough battle. Or sometimes sweet and a gentle brush of their lips together, enjoying the day in each other’s arms. But this, this is on a whole other level.

It starts with soft touches, the two of them barely moving and just following the other. As second tick by, he presses in more against Keith, tilting his head and enjoying the push and pull of their lips.  

Keith pushes him down into the bed more forcefully, his hands brushing past his face and down his chest. Lance shivers at the touch, tangling his fingers into Keith’s hair and pulling a little bit. He gasps between the kiss as Keith’s pushes deeper and deeper.

The heat continues to grow. Their lips caress each others, hands roaming across their bodies. Lance whines just as Keith parts away from their kiss, only to kiss down his jaw. He continues to kiss down his neck and soon Lance is moaning. His hands quickly make way under Keith’s shirt, feeling his back over and over again.

“You’re killing me here” Keith pants between breaths, softly biting down on his neck. Lance can’t concentrate or anything at all, mind a muddled mess.

“ _Keith_ ” He sighs “ _Keith, Keith_ ”

As if on cue, the boy mashes their lips together again, the two of them slotting like puzzle pieces. This is more than he could ever hope for. He thanks every deity and star in the galaxy for granting him this moment.

" _Lance_ ” Keith moans his name and it’s everything. Lance whines into the kiss, continuing to touch every part of the boy’s back and chest. Keith grinds down their hips together and it almost sends him over the edge.

“ _Keith_ ” His mind can’t elaborate a single coherent sentence, stuck on his name.

They continue to kiss each other, Lance locking his legs behind Keith’s back. It’s too hot, too hot. He’s tempted to throw away Keith’s shirt along with his, the urge of touching his skin without any obstruction growing by the second. If he weren’t so preoccupied with that dilemma, maybe he could’ve heard the door opening with a slight hiss.

“Hey Lance, we just- _Oh my god_!”

They both part away from the kiss, mouths agape and trying to regain their breath. Veronica and his mother stand in front of his door, eyes wide at the sight of them. Neither one of them move and Lance is really starting to think this is some bad joke from the universe.

“Are they making out?” Rachel calls out from somewhere in the lounge, and he seriously wants to die from embarrassment “You all owe me a bowl of _arroz con leche_ ”

“That’s not fair!” Veronica whines, giving the two of them thumbs up, leaning into the doorframe, way too eager about the situation “We didn’t even know Keith escaped from the infirmary!”

“Oh don’t mind us!” His mother giggles, waving her hand around. Lance doesn’t know how to take in that reaction at all “Go on! We’re just so happy Lancito found someone worthy of him”

“ _Mamá!_ ” He screams, voice a bit hoarse from all of their previous activity “I-It’s not what it looks like!”

“Really now?” Veronica snickers “You’re practically all tangled up in Keith” His legs drop at the comment, heart rate picking up. Why, why, why? Lance didn’t dare to look at Keith, the other one not daring to move even an inch.

“Oh we’ll leave you to it!” His mother giggles, is this fucking funny? “Let’s go Vero, you’re brother is very busy right now” She claps her hands together, turning away from the room.

“I’m sure he’ll be very busy the rest of the week for sure” His sister laughs “Come on Kosmo, let your _dads_ have some fun” The space wolf barks and follows Veronica out of the room, not even sparing them a second glance. Neither one of the two move away until the door closes once more.

“What the fuck was that?” Keith breathes out, immediately slumping down into his body. Lance shakes his head, unable to come up with an answer. Honestly what even was that.

“I’m not really sure” He replies, slipping his arms out of Keith’s shirt, resting them over his now covered back “I’m so sorry for that”

“They hate me don’t they?” The question makes him laugh “Lance don’t laugh, I’m practically all over you!”

“They don’t hate you” Lance pats Keith’s cheeks, grinning at their squishy-ness. He’s gonna poke his boyfriend’s cheeks from now on “They just like to tease me, that’s all”

“I don’t know if that counts as teasing” Keith relaxes immediately, shifting them further into the bed. Lance immediately buries his face into Keith’s chest, arms hugging him around the waist. His boyfriend returns the embrace instantly, head resting at the top of his head.

They stay like that, neither one of them speaking for a while. It’s weird how comfortable Lance feels around Keith now. He always thought that if they relationship ever changed into more than being just friends, he wouldn’t know how to act or what to do. Being here now, it feels as easy as breathing.

He shifts a little bit, bringing himself closer to Keith, eyes drifting open to look at him. Keith is already looking back at him, a fond smile edging at his lips. The two of them draw in closer, sharing a chaste kiss before pulling away.

“I love you” Lance whispers, blush still present on his cheeks “With everything I have and more”

“I love you too” Smiling, Keith leans down pressing a soft kiss into his hair “Come on we should rest”

“You should be going back to the infirmary mister! You’re basically a fugitive”

“Don’t want to” Keith envelops them both in his soft blue blanket, drifting even closer “I’m way too comfortable here” Lance rolls his eyes in response.

“Fine but if you’re dragged back in, I’m not helping you”

“Oh I’m sure you will sweetheart”

The pet name makes his blood boil instantly. He squeezes Keith’s sides a bit tighter, earning a chuckle from him. He was going to be the death of him.

“We’ll see _amor_ ” Satisfaction wraps him up as he feels Keith’s heart beat pick up just then. They don’t say anything else and Lance closes his eyes, exhaustion bringing him down. He thinks about all of the stuff they need to be doing at the moment, but it flies right out of the window at feeling Keith pressed right next to him. He wants to cherish this moment with Keith at its fullest.

Silence reigns between the two and just like that it’s broken by the door hissing open once more.

“ _Oh I fucking told you_!” Pidge yells in happiness. There’s a snap along with a flash, and it makes him groan out loud.

“Pay up you debt love” Shiro says, way too giddy with what had happened.

“In my defense I didn’t know how high the sexual tension was” Adam replies, and it makes both him and Keith twitch.

“Well it’s been pretty much present since the bonding moment” Hunk explains “But it intensified on several occasions. One when Lance became the red paladin-”

“I was worried Keith had some disease, his eyes would never stray from Lance” Allura says, that same teasing tone she used for gossiping “But Lance was no better, he was practically fainting every time he saw Keith with the Blades outfit”

“Yeah, well that’s exhibit two” Pidge pipes in, and then there’s another flash.

“Three is finally when Keith came back” Hunk giggles, surely looking over at the two of them “Lance was all _‘He’s super cool and grizzled’_ and we just knew this was going to blow up sooner or later”

“We could add another exhibit but we don’t know if Keith saw the Voltron shows” Pidge adds, and Lance can feel Keith tense all over again. So he did watch them.

“He did.” Shiro replies “I sent him the links of Lance’s part specifically”

“THAT’S IT!” Keith roars, sitting up form the bed “LEAVE!” He throws one of the pillows back at their friends by the door. Everyone scrambles, and just like that the door closes once more. Lance sighs, a grin plastered on his lips. His boyfriend furrows back into the covers, snuggling him once again.

“So you did see me in my stripper phase then?” Lance snickers as his boyfriend sputters in response.

“I wasn’t the one who drooling after I came back from a two year trip” Keith bites back, pressing them both closer “You thought I looked hot with my Blade suit then?”

“Y-You fiend!” He exclaims, feeling red as a tomato from head to toe. In turn his boyfriend laughs, kissing his forehead in response. Lance rolls his eyes, giving him a look. Keith looks back at him and he instantly drops down to leave another kiss on his lips. They part and Lance kisses him again and again.

“If we continue, we’ll really have to lock the door you know” Keith’s breathless as they both part from the contact.

“If we continue I’ll fall asleep on top of you _amor_ ” Lance plants one last kiss on his boyfriend, a yawn already escaping past him “We’ll continue on the morning”

“I’ll hold onto that sweetheart”

Lance smiles, as the two of them furrow deeper into the rumpled sheets. Soon enough, his eyes are already closing and the last thing he feels is Keith’s presence beside him. He’s never slept better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back when season 7 dropped and i promised myself i would post it before season 8 even came out. that of course didn't happen but i finally found the time to finish it and revise it. i would rant about voltron but there's a post canon fic im writing so im gonna do it in that one. haha anyways, hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> if im honest i only wrote this fic because of this prompt: “my mom/sister/dad/brother/best friend doesn’t know we’re dating but one day he/she/they walked in on us making out and started cheering oh my god this is so embarrassing i’m so sorry” au (so there's that) 
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com) if you want to hear me ramble more about voltron and other stuff. hope you have a great day!


End file.
